Seven
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: "Seven people to see. Seven people for me. Seven people they decree! Seven people that will finally be set free."
1. Cut, Rip, and Tear

_Unknown POV_

They cut, they rip, they tear. Cut, rip, and tear. Those three words all have similar meanings, don't they? Similar... but yet not! They are different! Three different words! Three different meanings! Don't you understand? They are the same, yet they aren't.

That is what they did to me. Cut, rip, and tear. Sharp, pointy things and long needle-like sticks that they stuck me with! I could see some type of liquid inside of it, not water... no not water at all! It made me feel warm inside, warm like... like mother's arms! Yet... it wasn't... it wasn't mother's arms. Mother? Interesting title. One that I have not heard in a long time.

They made me... fight. Fight others... other unfortunates like me! If I hesitated they would... hurt me. Shock me! So I fought! I fought the others, killed them! I could feel the liquid flow through my body as sunk my claws and teeth deep into their necks. It felt good. It made me feel all tingly inside, like the feeling of kissing your true love on the lips for the first time. Yet it wasn't a kiss! Or was it? I kissed them with my teeth!

CUT, RIP, AND TEAR! They did that to me! They hurt me! They said... it would make me stronger. They were right. It did, and I feel it every day, every second I am alive. The ecstatic tingly feeling every time I breath, the warm liquid pumping through me when I sink my teeth into the flesh of another. I like feeling warm and tingly, it makes me laugh on the inside.

But I need more! I need more of this! They're bringing more for me to play with, won't be long! Seven. Seven people will be taken, and brought to my home. Seven. I have learned to love that number. Seven. I have heard it millions of times, and I know what it means. It means more warmth is to come soon, more warmth from mother's arms. No! No mother! There is no more mother! There is only seven. Seven people to see. Seven people for me. Seven people they decree! Seven people that will finally be set free.

* * *

**New story! Now I know I'm already busy with other stories but I got this idea while I was trying to sleep and typed this up. None of you probably have much of a clue about what's going on right now. It's definitely very confusing right now, but just give it some time. I know this is a short chapter, but don't worry the next one will be longer. So please review and peace the fuck out! **

_**-ShadyWolf313**_


	2. The Envious Souls

_**"As Iron is eaten away by rust, so the envious are consumed by their own passion." **-**Antisthenes **_

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

_My muscles burned like fire as I ran through the dark never-ending forest that I was trapped inside of. I could barely see a foot in front of me, it was so dark and so misty, and there was no one smell that I could go on. There were what seemed like hundreds of unrecognizable smells that flooded my nostrils, confusing me until I became dizzy and lightheaded. I kept going until I unknowingly hit a tree face first in my nose. I felt sickening crack and snapping of bone and cartilage in my nose before I fell down on my back against the hard cold dirt._

_Blood gushed out of the busted opened wound in my nose, the bone and cartilage moved around with every breath I inhaled and exhaled. I then stood back up and leaned against the tree. I needed to fix my nose, and there was only one way to do it. I took my paw and started pushing up on my nose, trying to force it back into position again. I could hear and feeling more of the bones moving and shifting back into place, blood was clogging my nostrils still. I took my other paw and was now using both of my paws to manually force it back into place. I screamed in pain as I felt the sickening sound of it snapping back into place._

_I was now fit to move on, my airways were once again clear and no longer blocked by a deformed and crushed bones. I looked to see where I was heading the last time I was running, but as I said, it was too dark to tell. All I could hear was the cold air blowing in the wind, but other than that it was silence. I was in a dark and silent world, with no clear path of escape. It didn't matter, I wasn't going to sit and die.  
_

_I just started running again, didn't know where, but honestly did not care. I couldn't just sit there and not do anything. If I died, then at least I could say I tried to live. I kept running and running and running, dodging every tree and branch just before I made contact with either of them. It felt as if running more and more was getting me farther away from safety. It was a strange feeling and it was very strong and bothersome, but I wasn't going to stop based on some weird feeling that was in my head.  
_

_So I continued, feeling my muscles burn and my bones ache as I sprinted about as fast an omega like me could even go. I could feel slight tremors beneath my feet, and for some odd reason, I could no longer see trees directly in front of me. I was no longer being forced to dodge branches and giant trees that were once blocking my path. I took this as a sign of relief and that I was finally making it out of the forest. _

_I could see a small, but bright light ahead of me. Like the light of the sun. I smiled in pure joy and ecstatically picked up speed to decrease the time it would take to get out of this cursed and evil place. This place just had the feeling of being alone and hopeless. I couldn't stand being there any longer, it would've driven me crazy if not kill me. _

_The light was getting much larger and brighter, illuminating the dark and dense forest. I did not pay attention to what was at my feet or what was really in front of me except for the glimmer of hope that was the seemingly bright sun light. Suddenly, I felt my feet trip over an edge of some sorts. It like... a cliff! Before I could even react I was falling down a dirt cliff and rolling on several sharp rocks. _

_I could feel my bones cracking and snapping as they made contact with the rocks on my horrific tumble down the cliff. Finally, I reached the bottom of the cliff, but felt myself in a sudden blinding pain. Hundreds of jagged and sharp rocks lied at the base of the cliff, and I fell into the center of them. The rocks stabbed deep into my body, ripping through flesh and breaking through my ribs and punctured my lungs. Several of my bones were broken and my lungs were punctured, making breathing troublesome. _

_I screamed in complete and udder agony as I laid there hopelessly, unable to move without sending several waves of blinding pain throughout my body. I looked over my bleeding and mutilated body to see that several of the rocks were stabbed through one of my arms, crippling my movements. Luckily, one of my arms were set free, but I had to free the other.  
_

_I knew I only had one option, I wasn't going to die here. Without thinking, I bit down hard onto my arm, breaking the skin. I howled in pain, although my voice was muffled from me biting into myself. I started to chew into my very flesh, trying desperately to break my bones. Tears were overflowing in my eyes, clogging my vision. But I kept at it, and continued to crunch my bones in my muzzle. _

_After several minutes of continued self torture and agony, I realized that just simply breaking my bones was not enough to free my arm. I needed to completely sever it from my body. I swallowed in fear, I knew what I had to do, but actually DOING it was something else entirely. I spit my own blood and flesh out of my mouth and then looked back down at my arm. I took a deep breath and then breathed it all out before suddenly biting back down onto my bones._

_I savagely tore at my bones and flesh, trying to completely dismember them. I dug my sharp wolf fangs deep into my flesh, ripping off small pieces of muscle that was once held together by joints and bone. Blood poured down my throat, bones crunched against my teeth, and meat sat on the roof of my mouth and under my tongue. It was torturous doing this, I couldn't believe I was even capable of something of this stature.  
_

_I spit out more of my own flesh out of my mouth into the air, seeing it disappear into the lifeless night. My legs and other parts of my body were broken and punctured deeply from the sharpness of the jagged rocks. I couldn't move, but I still had to free my arm. I looked back down at it to see that over half of the flesh were severed from the bone.  
_

_I lay my head back against one of the lesser sharp of the rocks, and let a tear fall from my eye. Blood erupted from my mouth, pouring out of my muzzle onto my neck and trailing down my body. I could hardly breath, the horrid taste of my own blood was fresh in my mouth and clogged my taste buds. My paws felt something on poking out of my abdomen, I gulped and looked down to see my body stabbed deeply through a large and sharp jagged rock. _

_I instantly looked away, back up at the black abyss above me. My breathing was now much more intense, and I suddenly began to scream. I howled out loudly screams of agony and fear, hoping someone would hear me. I didn't truly believe anyone would, but I can't be the only one left one the Earth. _

_More blood poured from my mouth like a volcanic eruption, making me cough intensely. Both of my paws were holding on to the large chunk of Earth that had thrust it's way through me. I tried to pull myself off of it, sever my body from the sharp hunk of rock. However, it of course, resulted in nothing but clamorous screams of agonizing pain and misery.  
_

_I then stopped, and surrendered myself. I could feel life jerking it's way out of my dismembered body, wanting nothing to do with my wretched corpse any longer. Suddenly, several rocks rolled down the hill that I fell from to reach this hellish torment. One large boulder smashed against my right lower leg, completely destroying it. _

_You could hear my horrid cries of pain from many miles away, adding to the effect, the impact had pushed my body lower down the rock that I was impaled by. It seemed like gallons of blood poured from my muzzle and wounds, how was I not dead yet? This was hell and it was complete and udder torture to have to go through this. I couldn't handle going through this any more, I had to be set free from this torment!_

_I realized that I had no way of escaping this, no possible chance of survival. My arms and legs were of no physical use any more, there was only one way to end this. I felt my tongue in my mouth, rubbing it against my teeth and the roof of my muzzle. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and bit down as hard as my jaw could physically preform onto my tongue. It was helpless before the strength of my teeth and cut in half, a lot easier than I had originally expected._

_I felt the blood pour down my throat, choking me awfully. The part of my tongue that was severed slid down my throat as well, blocking my airways. The horrendous sounds of choking and gurgling noises was all that could be heard from me as I endured my last moments. I tried coughing and spitting upwards, but my fate had been sealed by my own actions. There was no turning back now, maybe I would finally be granted release._

_I could feel myself blacking out, my body's temperature turning very cold very fast. But, as my eyes saw their final sights, they had locked onto another living creature. In front of me I saw a being, too dark to describe who it was or the nature of it's existence. Just before my eyes closed shut forever, I saw too dark red eyes look deep into mine as if he was the one granted me passage towards death._


End file.
